Question: ${\sqrt[3]{1372} = \text{?}}$
Explanation: $\sqrt[3]{1372}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $1372$ First break down $1372$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $1372$ is $2\times 2\times 7\times 7\times 7$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $1372 = 2 \times 2 \times 7 \times 7 \times 7 = (7\times 7\times 7) \times 2\times 2$ So $\sqrt[3]{1372} = \sqrt[3]{7\times 7\times 7} \times \sqrt[3]{2\times 2}$ $\sqrt[3]{1372} = 7 \times \sqrt[3]{2\times 2}$ $\sqrt[3]{1372} = 7 \sqrt[3]{4}$